A Titans Return
by TerraMarkov05
Summary: When Beastboy finds Terra's statue missing a few months later, what chain of events might occur? Would the Titans take her down like they planned to? Their lives might never be the same again. RobStar,BBRaeTerra? Cynone. Chpt1 up!


_A/N: This is my first TT fic so please be kind! I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter hopefully will be more eventful )_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Ttians. I'm doing this so no one will sue me ) I'm just someone who just still wishes she does so...keep on dreaming girl!

* * *

_

**Prologue **

Deep down in the cold caverns of what used to be a Teen Titan arch nemesis, Slade's lair was the statue of a young geomancer named Terra.

The lost and lonely spirit of Terra was still trapped inside that cold statue made out of cooled lava waiting to be set free and claim innocence of once being Slade's apprentice.

"We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect…"

"We'll bring her back…"

"Someday…"

Thos words had echoed around the cavern for so long that it never left it. But somehow, today the cavern felt warmer than usual…

The cooled lava that was everywhere felt warmer too.

The Titans had come to visit earlier that day and Cyborg's scanners picked up the change in the temperature of the cavern.

Robin was wondering if the volcano was going to turn active again but they decided to come back tomorrow to investigate further.

Even though the day had carried out calm and cooling, the temperature seemed to be rising every minute and by night fall in the pitch dark cavern, the place felt like an oven.

Finally, just before dawn, something happened.

The temperature continued to rise until suddenly, sound of cracks formed on the surfaces of the cooled lava began to form.

The cracks shifted off throughout the whole cavern with yellow light gleaming through them.

And strangely, the cracks began to move towards where Terra was…

The temperature rose even higher and finally the yellow beams widened the cracks and the whole cavern was blinded with the yellow light.

Then finally, a loud explosion was heard from the cave and rocks were flying everywhere with the ground shaking.

Terra fell to the floor of the cavern, unconscious.

Then, she opened her painful eyes slowly and groaned. Her body was aching everywhere and she touched her arm but sat up and stared when she felt herself wearing a hard armor.

She gasped when she saw the symbol of Slade's initial on the front of her hard sliver armor.

She backed up against a rock and exclaimed, "No…" and she tried to rip it off but it wouldn't come off so she sighed and gave up.

Then suddenly, she stared around.

Strangely enough, the temperature of the cavern had returned to eerily quiet and chilling.

"What am I still doing here…?" Terra wondered.

She slowly stood up with her aching body and felt the ground tremble beneath her feet. She still had the effect of ground moving ability.

Then, she remembered everything that happened and she whispered, "Beastboy…"

Terra fell back to the ground and curled up with tears in her eyes, "I hope they got out alright…"

Terra sighed as she stood back up and gently ripped of a large area of surface for her to levitate up with to go around the cave where she disappeared into the darkness of it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Beastboy tossed and turned in his bed the whole night. He felt something was amiss. His animal instincts assured him that.

Beastboy yawned as he sat up form his bed and stared around the semi-dark messy bedroom of his.

He sighed.

He couldn't get Terra out of his head for months. The encounter with the temperature rising in the cavern yesterday kept replaying in his head.

What could that mean? Is the lava going to be released and melt down Terra's statue!

Beastboy got out from his bed and stared out of the window.

The sun was about to rise anytime soon but he wanted to get up before Robin did. The leader of the Titans always was the earliest.

He quietly slipped out of the Titans Tower and made his way down towards the cavern across the city below the surface.

As he entered the cave, he kicked bits and pieces of rocks here and there with both his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly, he realized the air had suddenly gotten chilly again.

"Huh? Hey, what happened?" Beastboy wondered.

As he turned around the corner, he touched the surface of the top of an area of cooled lava. It was cold like it should have been.

Beastboy scratched his head, "Huh? This is weird…What happened yesterday then?"

Beastboy shrugged, "Oh well, Cyborg is going to think we all had some hallucinations today when the Titans come back here…"

Beastboy sighed, "Isn't that right, Terra?"

"I guess I have an effect on this place, don't I, Beastboy…?" a familiar voice replied.

Beastboy froze and he slowly turned around and demanded, "Who is there!"

Suddenly, Beastboy gasped as he saw Terra's statue missing from its place and he saw a shadow moving at the corner.

"You! Give back Terra! I'm warning you…" Beastboy growled and changed into a vicious wolf.

Then, the blonde geomancer came out from the shadows and gave a weak smile, "I don't think I would like to be turned back into a statue anymore, Beastboy…"

Beastboy's jaw dropped as he looked back at the area where her statue should have been and back at Terra who stood there folding her arms at him.

"Dude…" and Beastboy fainted.

Terra uttered a small laugh as she bent down towards Beastboy and smiled. It was good to see him again. But she realized she couldn't stay here anymore since she knew the Titans would sure look for her.

Terra gave a sad smiled as she stood up and hopped back on the hovering rock surface and silently drifted out of the cavern and back into the shine of the city she once brought to their knees by just a single wave of her hand…

* * *

The heat of the sun began to sting Beastboy's face and he opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened…?"

Then, he heard Robin's voice calling from the communicator, "Beastboy! Beastboy! Do you copy? Where the hell are you! We were supposed to leave for the cavern ten minutes ago!"

Beastboy groggily picked up the communicator and answered, "Copy that, Robin…I'm already in the cavern…"

"Huh? How come?"

"I just…never mind..."

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I don't know…I had this really weird dream, dude. I was like looking around and then I heard this familiar voice and then I turned around and I saw Terra's…"

Beastboy's jaw dropped…again.

"DUDE! I AIN'T KIDDING! HER STATUE AIN'T THERE! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

A few minutes later, all four of the Titans were just staring in shock at the empty space that once used to be occupied by Terra's statue.

"She's…gone?" Starfire said softly, nearly to tears.

"And dude, that is not cool…" Beastboy replied.

"Someone must have stolen her statue…" Robin decided.

"Why would someone want to steal her?" Raven asked in her mono-tone voice.

"Yeah, unless they are crazy statue collectors who have no life…" Cyborg joked.

"Guys, you know I had this weird dream that I saw her. She's alive dude! She's not in stone form anymore! She was there!"

Robin raised an eyebrow at Beastboy, "Beastboy…You fainted and landed on your butt. Not your head…"

"I ain't kidding, dude!" Beastboy said, waving his arms in the air.

Starfire nodded, "I believe you, friend Beastboy…"

"That doesn't make any sense," Raven said shortly.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Raven on this one. Someone must have carried her away…"

"Are you calling me a liar! Because dude, that ain't cool!" Beastboy snapped.

"I didn't say anything," Raven said with an expressionless face.

"Hey, cute that out!" Beastboy said.

"Hey, she isn't even doing anything!" Cyborg said in shock.

"You stay out of this!" Beastboy yelled.

"Friends! Please don't fight!" Starfire exclaimed.

"ALL of you cute it out!" Robin's voice thundered above the rest.

Silence filled the cavern as Robin's eyes frowned at them through his trademark black mask.

Robin bent down and examined the pieces of cooled lava on the floor where Terra's statue should have been. He picked up one and frowned at it.

"What's wrong, friend Robin?" Starfire broke the silence.

"These pieces on the floor held something before…I can't confirm what it is, but if Beastboy is right about Terra alive, then this is a much bigger discussion.

"Hey, thanks dude! I knew I was right!" Beastboy grinned.

"We'll head back to the Tower and I'll scan this for any traces of DNA…of Terra…" Robin nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Robin and Cyborg still hadn't come out from the room from testing the piece of rock.

"I'm bored…" Beastboy groaned as he slouched over the couch waiting for them.

Raven was too busy to notice for she was meditating outside and Starfire was watching the same documentary about the sausages over and over again.

Beastboy sighed as he walked towards the huge Titan Tower window in the living room and he stared outside to see Raven meditating at the side.

Then, he stared towards Jump City and sighed, "Where are you, Terra…?"

Suddenly, Robin and Cyborg burst back out.

Cyborg was shaking his head in disbelief and Robin yelled, "Titans! Move out!"

"What? What's wrong, friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"The pieces are Terra's lava cooled coating on her. Terra has broken lose and she's running freely around in Jump City. We have to find her before she escapes and moves off further away!" Robin explained.

"Whoa! Dude! What's wrong with her? She practically saved out lives back then and she sacrificed herself to save us and the city!" Beastboy raged.

Raven surfaced into the room and said, "Robin is right, Beastboy."

"Terra was a dangerous criminal back then and she could still be one. If she broke free now, the first thing we could at least do is find her," Cyborg agreed.

* * *

_A/N: Watcha' think? Boring? Stupid? Idiotic? No comment? You name it in your reviews! _


End file.
